Getting Away
by time4stories2
Summary: It was supposed to be a fun trip with a girls to Hawaii until it made Kagome go solo. Now, at the land of paradise, will Kagome find love? or a whole lot of heartache INUKAG one-shot! Lemons


AN WELL WHILE I'M WRITING _**CHANGING EVERYTHING**_, THIS ONESHOT CAME TO ME AND I HAD TO WRITE IT. HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY!!!

**WARNING! THERE IS SOME LEMONS IN THIS, SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT THEN DON'T READ IT! **

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS.**_

_GETTING AWAY_

When she stepped off the airplane, she was met with the sight of palm trees after palm trees and the sounds of a plane's engine as it took off behind her. The sky was a beautiful light blue and had fluffy wisps of clouds scattered throughout. And the air held a wonderful array of aromas with hints of a floral scent, but most of all the smell of fresh, tropical air.

This was after all Hawaii.

When she finally got out of her appreciative daze, Kagome sighed and gave an optimistic smile before clenching her backpack a little bit tighter and walking down the stairs to get to the terminal and then the baggage claim.

"Aloha!" Kagome snapped away from the surprising voice and placed a hand against her chest to steady her heart.

"Excuse me?" only then did Kagome finally take in the woman before her. She was a beautiful woman with long black hair tied up into a nice, neat pony tail. The woman was wearing a modest but alluring violet dress that reached her knee caps.

"O, I'm sorry!" the woman quickly gestured to her other hand that held a necklace lined with flowers and a sign that said Higurashi, "I'm a greeter from the hotel, are you Kagome Higurashi?"

Kagome blinked at the woman for a second before recognition hit her, "O yes!" She walked closer to the woman in a welcoming fashion, "That's me."

Then out of nowhere, "Aloha Miss Higurashi!" and Kagome suddenly felt flower petals against her neck, "It is a custom to welcome guests of Hawaii to lei them." She smiled and gestured to the beautiful flowers around Kagome's neck, "My name is Sango by the way and I'll be your escort to your destination."

Kagome fingered the beautiful petals thoughtfully before smiling, "Thank you so much." She then paused solicitously, "No offense though, Sango, but I don't remember requesting that from the hotel…"

Sango's eyes gentled and smiled with a tilt of her head, "It's complementary." She then gestured to Kagome's backpack, "Is this all you packed for your stay? If not the baggage claim area is behind me."

Kagome smiled, "Nope, this is it for me."

Sango's smile faltered a bit before she quickly recovered, "Not to sound rude Miss Higurashi-"

Kagome gently inserted "You can call me Kagome."

"Kagome." Sango then smiled again before gesturing for her to fallow and began walking, "But that doesn't seem like much since you are staying here for more than two weeks…"

Her head snapped up at this, "I'm sorry? What was that?"

Sango's eyes went large, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend-"

"No, no, no." Kagome stopped walking and was shaking her head, "That's not what I don't understand. It's the whole me staying here for more than two weeks that's gotten me confused." At Sango's blank stare, Kagome quickly explained again, "It's because I was supposed to be here only for a week was all."

Quickly catching on, Sango gave a sympathetic smile, "I'm sorry, maybe there was a miscommunication between me and the hotel." Her smile then brightened into a reassuring one, "But when we get there, they should be able to help you out with all of this confusion."

Kagome gave a sigh, but ended up nodding anyway. There was no use worrying about it when there was nothing to do about the situation in the baggage claim area anyways.

So she followed Sango to a sleek black car that screamed luxury. After giving Sango a confusing stare, the violet eyed woman merely gestured to the car to let her know this was their ride.

A black suit wearing man by the name of Miroku quickly came out of the vehicle and with a lecherous smile and wink took her back pack and placed it in the trunk.

The drive to the hotel was an informative one. Sango was busy giving Kagome the history and myth about the island with Miroku filling in here and there; but Kagome was only giving them with one ear.

It wasn't that she was trying to be rude or anything, but the sights that she was seeing were marvelous! Everything just looked like it was too good to be true, with all greenery they were driving past. She rolled her window down so she could feel the warm Hawaiian breeze that she only heard about when she was at home in Northern California. Thinking of home made her frown slightly.

She was originally supposed to come here with a group of her friends to celebrate her 24th birthday. They were planning this trip for so long, but one after another they began to back out at the last minute. Kagome felt frustrated again when she thought about what Yumi said to her the day before the trip.

"_Sorry, Kagome, but we have boyfriends now. Last year when we were planning this we didn't. We can't just leave them behind like this. You just don't understand because you don't have anyone."_

It didn't matter to Kagome that they didn't want to go anymore. It really didn't because deep down she kind of knew what Yumi was saying; the problem that Kagome had was that they all lied to her, telling her that they got their plane tickets only for Kagome to find out that they really lied not wanting to hurt her feelings. It's just ridiculous!

Trying to run away from the line of thoughts that she was in, she just kept staring at the beautiful scenery around her.

The sands of the beach looked so white it made Kagome tempted to ask them to pull over so she could just run on it to see how her foot prints looked on the sand. But the ocean was what really took her breath away. Taking a deep breath Kagome leaned forward so her arms supported her chin against the opened window.

Dark, blue, and goes on forever. That's all Kagome was thinking about when she was looking at the ocean. It was just beautiful. She thought to herself, _what would it be like to swim in that big thing…_

But when she took notice of the waves she quickly retracted that thought. It wasn't that Kagome didn't know how to swim, for she has done so quite often. It was just that Kagome had this insane fear of the ocean's waves. She didn't like the idea of the unknown that it had, it seemed to her with all the stories of shark attacks and the wave's undertow that every time you take a dip in that thing you are taking a risk. Her fear kind of made her sad, because Hawaii just seemed too beautiful to not want to part take in all it had to offer to her…

When the car came to a gentle stop, Kagome lifted her head to see Sango and Miroku had turned their heads around to look at her and gave her a smile.

Realizing that she missed what they were saying, Kagome felt heat creep up into her cheeks, "I'm sorry, I didn't hear what you were saying."

Miroku gave a little chuckle before getting out of the car. Kagome didn't know where he was going until her door was opened for her and his hand was reaching for her own. After taking it and he pulled her out of the car Kagome looked up and her breath was taken away.

It was a tall building that had balconies coming out of random rooms. But that wasn't what took her breath away, it was the entry way. The entry way looked like a tropical fantasy land with a long walkway into the entrance. It was surrounded by a large palm trees that gave it a jungle like appearance. Then under the walkway was a large but beautiful koi pond, that extended from walkway to entrance, that had waterfalls falling into it from the ceiling. It would have seemed like such a simple jungle, if it weren't for the hanging flowers coming from the ceiling in a straight line that truly screamed paradise to her.

Kagome came out of her awe struck stupor when she heard Miroku speak, "Aloha Miss Kagome, and welcome to the Shikon Coral Hotel."

* * *

Out of habit, Kagome was caressing the petals of the lei Sango gave her. The Lobby to the hotel was beautiful; it was large and had even more Palm trees inside along with even more Koi ponds. The lobby was also littered with bamboo framed furniture to let the guest sit their bottoms on their very fluffy and comfortable cushions.

But fluffy and comfortable was not what Kagome was feeling at the moment.

"What do you mean that I'm booked for a month?!" Kagome's blue eyes were wide with surprise as she stared at the young girl in front of her.

The girl lifted her hands in surrender like manner and gave an apologetic smile, "That's what it says here Miss Higurashi. Perhaps you accidently-"

"I'm sorry," Kagome closed her eyes and took a deep breath to calm herself, she had to control her fingers before she destroyed the flowers on the lei, "But I don't think you understand." At this she opened her eyes to pin the girl down with a look, "I'm 100% sure that I just booked myself only for a week," Kagome then gripped the counter in front of her to lean forward towards the girl, "A week." Trying not to yell at the girl Kagome closed her eyes and took another breath in through her nose, "Do you not realize how much money that is? I saved up enough money for only a week's stay here, what am I to do with a month?" that was the thing that had Kagome worried the most at the moment. She was all ready taking a risk purchasing the plane tickets and booking at such a nice hotel, now it looked like she wouldn't even have enough money for her rent this month.

"Yura, if you could please excuse me while I help this guest?" Kagome looked up to see possibly the most beautiful woman she had laid eyes on. She was a tall curvaceous woman with the most beautiful crimson eyes. Her black hair was held up in an intricate bun and had highlights of brown throughout her hair. Her figure was dressed in a very sophisticated kimono that made her skin seem to glow.

"Of course Mrs. Taisho!" the girl then turned to Kagome and gave another apologetic smile, "this is our General Manager of the Hotel, Kagura Taisho. She'll be able to help you with whatever difficulties that you have." Then after another sweep of her hands she turned around and went to help another guest check-in.

After looking at the computer in front of her Kagura lifted he eyes to assess Kagome, "What seems to be the issue Miss Higurashi?"

Kagome closed her eyes and gave a gentle sigh and tried to collect herself again, "There seems to be a problem. I booked myself only for a week, and yet you all have me down for a month. I just want all of this to get taken care of." Kagome then opened her eyes to plead with the Manager.

Kagura lowered her eyes and read through the information again, she then took a card mysteriously from the fold of her sleeve and swiped it through the slot on the computer. She then gave an unexpected snort while she was reading, "I have found the problem Miss Higurashi."

Expectantly Kagome leaned forward to hear what was wrong, "and?"

The woman lifted her head and gave a smirk, "It seems that one of our bookers, who we have fired, booked your stay wrong and placed in here instead of a week stay a month. And unfortunately we cannot change it for we would be wasting a room that was supposed to filled for that month."

Soaking it all in, Kagome quickly tried to find a way to get through the information she was just given, "But what am I to do?" she then looked at Kagura and let out a slow breath trying to calm down, "that's a lot of money Mrs.-"

"Please, call me Kagura." The woman interrupted Kagome without an apology and quickly continued, "don't worry Miss Kagome, we will give you a free month stay. Your money that we charged you will be back in your account, as you will see on your next statement."The crimson eyes looked up and gave a little quirk of her eyebrows, "the information here you gave us tells us of your flight schedule, so we will be able to cover the expenses and change your flight." Kagura then ignored a flabbergasted Kagome as she continued, "It says here you are an artist?"

Shaking her head to understand all the confusion that she was placed in, she answered, "Yes, yes I am, but-"

"No buts Miss Higurashi." Kagura was smirking all through this, "We don't like to make mistakes here at the Shikon Coral Hotel, but when we do we correct to the best of our abilities." The woman then leaned forward in an almost threatening manner, "So you will enjoy your extended stay since you don't have to worry about any plans you have at home since you are self employed correct?"

Kagome gave a nervous nod as she processed everything that was being explained to her. This trip was obviously not going to be anything ordinary.

_

* * *

_

She was in her room for a good hour just soaking it all in. Her room had quite a large bed and had a large plasma TV in front of it, she looked into her bathroom and noticed a gold plated bathtub that showed holes where the jets were. Kagome's room also had a balcony that was on the 7th floor, and when she stood on it she could see the ocean even better along with a pathway that the hotel had that led to an access to the beach.

Everything was just so pretty and Kagome couldn't believe it. _This is all for free? _it just didn't seem real to her.

She was still worried. All though this was an exciting surprise, and Kagura did have a point, a month is a long time to be away from home…

Lifting her head higher Kagome gave a bright smile as she took in the setting sun, but then again it was her birthday. So Happy Birthday to her.

After calling her mom to let her know what happened, her mom sung her happy birthday and after a quick exchange of "I love you's", Kagome hung up the phone. She had a multitude of texts wishing her the very same from her own friends that backed out on the last minute, but Kagome decided to ignore that and go down to the bar to have a quick drink and enjoy herself.

She was the birthday girl after all.

_

* * *

_

When Kagome arrived, she was glad she quickly changed into her jean shorts and white halter top before going downstairs because of the warm weather. The bar was in a nice Tiki theme. It didn't seem to have that many people in it, but that suited Kagome just fine. Bamboo again was in the furniture, and Kagome had her eyes set on the bamboo stool in front of the bar. Quickly sitting down, she took notice of the large arrays of alcohol that wrapped around the bar over head.

"Anything you'd like?"

Kagome turned her head and saw that it was Miroku, the driver from earlier. He had changed into a simple shirt and khaki shorts. She also noticed that he was behind the bar.

"You're the bartender?" it seemed that bartender and limo driver shouldn't go hand and hand.

He gave a quick chuckle and grabbed a random glass and started to polish it off with a towel, "The other bartender called in sick tonight, and since I also have a bartending license, they asked me if I could cover." Miroku then gave her a wink, "I make some great drinks though."

Kagome blushed quickly but got over it, "Ok…" She looked up and tried to decide what would be the best thing to try, until she quickly remembered that she didn't drink too often, "Let me think about it."

"Women always take forever."

Her head snapped to her right when she heard the rude comment. Whatever words she had brewing up her throat was quickly killed at the sight of him. He was slouched towards the bar with his head down staring intently at his drink. His uncommon silver hair shielded his eyes so she couldn't tell what they looked like, but what she did know was that his arms were bulging through his red tshirt sleeves and his biceps were curled to show his strength. She never knew that she was an arms girl, but she did now.

"Come on, Inuyasha, be nice to the girl." Miroku placed his drink down sharply in front of the man. At this Inuyasha raised his head and gave a glare towards the bartender. That was when she saw his golden eyes that flashed in the light and saw his handsome face. All Kagome could do was stare.

Inuyasha then turned his head and narrowed his eyes even more at her, "What are you looking at, bitch?"

All the appreciative thoughts that Kagome had running through her head suddenly went up into smoke at his rude voice, "Just at a guy with a huge chip on his shoulders!"

The guy probably didn't get girls snapping back at him so often because his eyes widened a bit before narrowing even more, "What did you-?"

"Hi, Kagome!" She turned her head away from the hostile gaze of the man and saw Sango coming towards her. The girl had her hair down in a lower pony tail and was wearing a simple black spaghetti strapped shirt and jean capris.

"Hi, Sango." When the girl came closer she looked above Kagome's head and gave Inuyasha a quick wave then turned towards Miroku. Kagome saw Inuyasha then raise his glass in salute before taking a sip out of his drink. Kagome then quickly realized that she was intruding on Inuyasha and felt horrible instantly for being so rude to him, even though he started it, "I'm sorry, let me introduce myself a little bit more properly," Kagome then extended her hand out to him over the empty barstool between them, "My name is Kagome Higurashi, I'm just visiting here for the month."

His eyes narrowed briefly before he gave a quick 'feh', "I didn't ask you who you are." After seeing her blue eyes narrow and her hand drop slightly, he quickly snapped his hand forward and took hers to give it a quick handshake, "the name's Inuyasha. I live on this island." His hand lingered briefly before it released hers.

When Kagome got her hand back, she still felt the jolt that went through her from their physical contact, after going over the action and her reaction through her head quickly, she decided to mentally shake those thoughts away, she didn't even know the guy!

"O, so you're a local." When his eyebrow rose as if to say 'no duh' Kagome chose to ignore it, "That's neat, it must be really nice to live in such a beautiful place. I have never seen anything so spectacular." She then paused when she thought of the entry way of the hotel, "When I arrived to this hotel it was amazing! I have never seen such a beautiful entryway before."

For some odd reason she thought she saw his eyes brighten as if in pride before they dimmed a bit, "Feh, seems to me like you don't go out that much then." Then he turned back to his drink and took a gulp that emptied half the glass.

When his eyes returned to Kagome's face, he saw that her eyes narrowed and her lips turned into a straight line. He didn't know why, but he liked to rile this girl up.

"Listen here buddy-"

Kagome was quickly cut off by Sango, who saw a fight brewing, "O, I'm sorry Kagome for interrupting you, but did you say that you were staying for a month instead of a week?"

Giving a sigh, Kagome quickly explained her story to the group. After her tale they all started to laugh, but none laughed harder than Inuyasha.

"I knew that witch would be perfect with him." He then pointed his finger sharply in Miroku's direction, "she can't stand making a mistake as much as he does."

Kagome didn't understand what was going on, because then Inuyasha turned to her with a smirk on his face that nearly made her melt in her chair, "I'm sorry, who's perfect with whom?"

Inuyasha then gave a noncommittal shrug before turning his body towards her, "Don't worry about it," his smirk got wider as his golden gaze pinned her down, "but sense you told us a story that made my night, how about I buy you a drink."

Blinking, Kagome couldn't believe this total turn around with this guy, is he crazy? "O no," Kagome raised her hands as if to wave the idea off, "You don't have to-"

"Sure I do," before she could even argue anymore, Inuyasha turned to Miroku, "Make the wench a Mai Tai, on me."

Miroku then gave a light chuckle before turning to Kagome and gave a lecherous wink, "now Inuyasha, I can't allow such public acts in this bar, we do have patrons here you know." Then Sango screamed 'Pervert' and slapped him in the face.

It took a moment for Kagome to understand the joke, but when she did her face warmed up so quickly, she bet her cheeks were the color of tomatoes.

Inuyasha sported a light dusting of pink on his cheeks as well, "Feh, shut the fuck up you pervert and get the drink made."

Rubbing his still injured cheek after giving Sango a look that promised retribution, he turned to Kagome, "Sorry Miss Kagome, but I need to check your ID, standard procedure."

Kagome smiled in understanding before going through her purse and found her wallet. When she took her ID out she handed it to Miroku. Miroku's eyes scanned the card and looked to Kagome. He then gave a smile that showed his straight white teeth, "Thank you, and Happy Birthday Kagome."

Sango turned to Kagome at this and smile, "Aw it's your birthday? How exciting that you are celebrating it here in Hawaii. Do you have any friends that live on the Island?"

Kagome gave a smile that didn't have all her heart in it, "no, I was supposed to come here with some friends but… well they couldn't make it." She didn't want to tell her story because she didn't want everyone to be feeling bad for her. Her trip was going great so far and she didn't want it to end.

"Just make the drink all ready Miroku." Inuyasha interrupted everyone and got the attention away from her, for that Kagome was greatly appreciative.

Miroku smiled at Kagome and then started the processes of making the drink. Sango then came over to Kagome, "I'm sorry that I won't be able to stay longer, but I have to go pick my little brother up from school, but Aloha again, and happy birthday." She then reached into her bag and pulled out a card, "If you want to hang out sometimes here's my number if you need me."

Kagome took the card and was surprised at the kind offer that was extended to her, "Thanks Sango. I'll definitely call you."

Sango gave a bright smile, "Great!" she turned her head towards Miroku who was busy shaking the alcohol shaker to make the drinks, "I'll see you later tonight?"

Miroku nodded his head and gave a wink, "Of course, my love, I'll be there after closing time."

Sango blushed at the nickname but chose to brush her hair back to hide it. Kagome finally understood that they were an item, and suddenly felt a small pin prick of jealousy over their happiness but quickly squished it down. That was not the way to be about other people's joy. Sango then looked at Inuyasha and gave him a narrowed eyed look before leaving.

Inuyasha merely shut his eyes then shrugged, "Feh, stupid wench." And then was suddenly hit in the head with the shaker, his eyes opened and glared menacingly at the bartender, "What the fuck was that for Miroku?!"

The man merely shrugged as if nothing happened and gestured to the now opened shaker, "had to open it." He then grabbed a glass, filled it with ice, and poured the yellow contents into it. Then he flipped a differently bottle into the air and poured a syrup over the top of the drink. After place a cute miniature umbrella, Miroku then placed in front of Kagome's stunned face, "One Mai Tai for the birthday girl."

Kagome looked up and smiled in thanks at Miroku and took the drink. After seeing the bartenders expectant gaze, Kagome took a slow sip out of the cup and immediately knew what her reaction was going to be-

"Yum!" she looked up with gracious eyes at Miroku, "thanks! This is delicious!"

While Miroku gave a mock bow Inuyasha clamored in, "Hey! He's not the one who's footing the bill or even picked the drink!"

Quickly realizing her mistake, although he pointed it out rudely, Kagome then turned her kind eyes to the sulking man, "All right, sorry about that. Thank you Inuyasha."

The man's cheeks turned into a light shade of pink yet again before turning his head away, "Feh."

Miroku had a knowing look in his eyes before he clapped his hands together, "Well, I'm off to the other side of the bar", he then pointed behind him with his thumb, "So I'll be seeing you guys later, if you need another refill just call me." He gave another smile before turning around and leaving the two by themselves.

Kagome started to fiddle with her umbrella not knowing what to say and kept on taking sips here or there.

Suddenly she felt a movement to her side, "so you're here for a month?"

Kagome looked and saw that Inuyasha moved into the stool that was vacant in between them. When he did this she got to really appreciate his physique. In the stool he was still taller than her and if she thought his arms were muscular then his legs really took the cake with the way they were wrapped in his jeans.

When she saw a hand move over her eyes in a repetitive manner she quickly shook her head, "I'm sorry, what was that?"

Inuyasha's smirk screamed arrogance as his head tilted away from here, "I was asking if you were really here for a month- but since you were checking me out, you weren't able to answer me properly."

Her face truly was red by now and Kagome just tilted her head away from him as she took another gulp of her drink, but before her angry rebuttal, she paused. This was just one month, she would, most likely, never be back here again. Why not have some fun for a few days? What's the harm?

So, she turned her head back towards him and tried to have the most coy smile possible as she stared into his arrogant eyes, "O, I can do two things at once you know," she then held his gaze for a second before giving a slow blink and leaning closer towards him before answering, "And yes, I am staying for a month."

His eyes looked intrigued as he leaned even closer towards her, "Got any plans?"

Kagome knew where he was going, any fool would be able to ignore the obvious bulge in his jeans, but she continued the game that he was playing, "I don't know," She then ran her finger nail from his shoulder down his arm until she landed at his hands where she gave a brief squeeze, "do you?"

Golden eyes glazed over in what she could only identify as lust. In her head she was cheering because she was not used to this situation. After all, the only man that she was ever with sexually was Hojo, and every time she even remotely flirted with him, he went off on a stuttering tangent and o how his hands fumbled so much.

So caught up in her thoughts she didn't even notice how his face was leaning so close to hers, and when she did her lips were just a breath away, "Do you know what you are getting yourself into , little girl?"

Kagome just gave a little smirk filled with confidence, when on the inside she was shaking. Not knowing what else to do, she got up and slowly walked out of the bar.

She walked slow enough so he could get his things, but when she knew he was no more than 10 steps behind her she began to walk a little bit faster.

The walk to the elevator was dreadfully slow, and waiting for it to reach them was slower. Kagome lifted her eyes and saw that he was standing next to her. If she thought he was good looking sitting down, then she didn't know what she was getting herself into when she saw him standing up. His muscles seemed to be even more pronounced than at the bar, and he was easily a 6'3" to her 5'6". Only while assessing his body did she know he was doing the same to hers. When they heard the ding to the elevator, they both got into the empty carriage and Kagome pressed her floor number.

After that, it was a blur. Kagome didn't know who grabbed who first, but she was completely cognizant of the fact that he had slammed her back against the elevator walls before it lifted off towards her floor. He hiked her legs so they wrapped around his waist and kissed her like no man had ever kissed her before.

Kagome was reeling because at that moment, time meant nothing. His mouth was every bit as demanding as hers, it left her feeling weak with the pleasures of everything that was happening. The sudden ding made him lift his head away from hers and only then did she realize that her hands were grasping at his locks in a desperate manner. Both their breaths were coming in gasps as they both tried to find some equilibrium to the passion they both felt.

Inuyasha was staring at her with an awed look before he smirked. When he finally caught his breath he exited the elevator; with Kagome still wrapped around his hips.

In any other case, she would have been appalled at the thought of walking in the hall way with him like this, but right at the moment all she could do was laugh and point to the direction of her door.

When they finally reached it, Inuyasha had forcefully pinned her back against the wall again and began to dominate her mouth in much the same fashion as he did in the elevator.

Kagome could only moan and wrap her arms around his neck and pull him as closer as possible. She felt one of his hands grasp the back of her hair as he pulled it back with a delicious force so he could travel down her neck to explore there.

She suddenly felt helpless being pinned against the wall not being able to do anything about it with his heavy weight against her, but she never felt so excited as she did at that moment. Kagome felt his lips and teeth all along her neck just as she felt his biceps and large shoulders in her hand; she was definitely an arms girl after this.

"Key."

The thick haze of lust was too much for her to understand what he was saying against her neck, and all she could do was answer with a moan.

At that he gave a rather vicious growl and grinded his hips against hers making her see stars, "get the key, bitch, before I fuck you herein the hall way."

Although he made sense, despite his rude behavior, it didn't stop Kagome from reacting by grabbing the back of his head by his hair and giving a vicious hank to make him see eye to eye with her. He merely gave a grunt but acquiesced to her silent demand.

She then gave him her own bruising kiss against his all ready swollen lips before ripping away when he started to respond, "Let's get this straight," her lips were ghosting over his as she was speaking, "I'm not a bitch." She then reached behind herself to get the key that was in her back pocket, "But here's the key since you were so nice."

His golden eyes searched hers as he took the card from her fingers with a smirk, and while still keeping eye contact slid it in and out of the key slot. When they heard the beep of the key being accepted, he grasped the door knob and opened the door.

Still holding her by her ass, he started walking through the door and shut it tightly with his foot. Her hand was still grasped in his hair when suddenly he was grasping her hair tightly as well.

She gave a quick gasp before he enveloped her lips with his again and created a whole new assault on her senses. Kagome felt the hand on her ass dip even lower to graze his fingers against her covered center and his tongue danced all along her mouth in a dominating manner. Before she knew it she had her back against her mattress and he was on top of her gasping, still holding her gaze he started to grind his clothed erection against her in a slow tortuous manner.

Her head quickly jerked to the side at the sensation, but then her back was arching up in the air at what he did next.

He dove straight for her breasts.

Somehow he untied her halter top and slipped it down until her breasts were exposed without her noticing, but now with the way he suckled at her nipple and his hand attended to the unattended one, all the while still grinding against her, he had her attention now.

"Knew you weren't wearing a bra."

She didn't know what he was saying, all the sensations was driving her crazy. Kagome then felt the buttons give way on her shorts and how he stopped paying attention to her breasts to take the jean pants off of her legs.

She whimpered at the lost sensations and opened her eyes to see him sitting back on his knees gazing at her body displayed before him gasping for breath and wanting him to come back and pay more attention to her heated self.

He was gasping as well, and if the bulge in his jeans told her anything, he was as excited as she was.

He raised his golden eyes to her own cloudy blues and gave a complete and total arrogant smirk, "I didn't picture you wearing a black lacey thong, little girl."

She didn't even remember her own name, let alone what she was wearing. But what she did know was that she wanted him to come back to her. She outstretched her arms as if beckoning him towards her. But he didn't.

Instead he got off the bed, at this Kagome got really frustrated, "What the hell?!"

He chuckled as he pulled his shirt off his head. Kagome froze as she stared at the muscle before her. His chest was sculpted in a way that she thought only existed on models or movie stars. By her recollection it was hard and appealed to a total primal part of her. Going down she noticed that he had a six pack that enhanced his long torso and made her mouth dry until she reached his waist line where he was busy unbuttoning his jeans. At this point she remembered her modesty and turned her head away with a blush.

Then out of nowhere she felt him on top of her again kissing her lips. She reached up and splayed her hands against his muscled back as he took the same passionate pace as before. God, she would never find a man as good at kissing as he was.

Then suddenly with his hand wrapped around her, he lifted the both of them up until she was straddling his lap and could feel his excitement. He then detached himself from her lips to take her shirt off and after throwing it across the room went back to kissing her.

She never felt this heaven before, especially when his hand was busy pulling and playing with her nipple while the other kept playing with her underwear line.

It was a whole new nirvana, and she wanted to drive him as wild as he was driving her so she tilted her head to the side took his tongue into her mouth and sucked his tongue- hard.

After hearing a ripping sound, he then lifted her so her hips was poised just above the head of his member. He kept her steady with one hand while the other lowered and inserted two fingers into her roughly. She arched her back and gave a deep cry of pleasure as she felt his fingers keep moving in a pace that she knew would take her to a bliss that she desperately wanted. Sweat started to drip down her forehead and her stomach kept clenching until she was almost to that point, just a few more thrusts and then-

Her eyes jerked open as her body instantly yearned for what filled it before, "Please." She didn't know why she was begging, but she just wanted his hand back, she wanted anything by this time!

He gave a chuckle that was deep and dark and gave her a shiver of pleasure like she never knew before, "Say you're my bitch." He then jerked his hips up so it bumped against her and sent another reign of chills over her, "You'll have me, if you say you're my bitch." The then leaned forward and started to suckle against her collar bone.

Everything was driving her crazy, she knew she was going to regret calling herself this in the morning but-

"I'm your bitch."

Then with a large growl she felt him thrust up into her, stretching her almost to the point of pain but the pleasure covered all of that. And all she could do was hold on for the ride.

_

* * *

_

For those 2 whole weeks, Inuyasha stayed with her at her hotel room. Although she originally thought of it just being a one night stand, he quickly changed that idea the next day. And oh how she loved his way of persuasion.

He took her to see the island by giving her car tours and even took her shopping to get some more clothes for her low supply despite her protests. They even hung out with Miroku and Sango on more than one occasion. They went to the beach and found secluded areas where the tourists didn't come when it was just the two of them so they could… enjoy nature per say.

She loved the island and all of its scenery. She was able to draw many of the things they saw around them and felt such a deep inspiration when she was on the island unlike any she felt at home.

Within that week she fell in love with Hawaii… And Inuyasha.

She couldn't believe how it happened, but Inuyasha slowly but surely came into her heart with every hour they spent together. She opened herself up to him like she never did to anyone else and she knew he cared about her at least in some fashion with the way he held her at night and how he spent so much time with her. Yes, he drove her crazy sometimes, but she wouldn't have him any other way.

All four of them were at a beach just lounging around tanning and relaxing. Kagome was curled up next to Inuyasha wearing her pink bikini while he was just wearing his red trunks. His hand was playing with her hair lazily as they laid there. She was almost ready to fall asleep with the suns heat and Inuyasha's closeness when Miroku's voice interrupted them.

"Hey Inuyasha, let's get a drink over there," he jerked his thumb in the direction of a hut that was on the beach selling different types of beverages.

His hands paused in their gentle caress of her hair before he let out a 'feh' and looked down at her and softly asked her, "Want anything?"

_I want you forever_, but she knew she couldn't say that so she settled with what's easiest to say, "I'll take a water." After he nodded and gently placed her off himself he got up with Miroku and went to the stand. They were both really good looking men with fantastic bodies, so it wasn't too heard to watch them leave.

"Kagome, I need to speak with you." Hearing Sango speak she turned towards the girl who was wearing a violet string bikini, "I don't want you to get hurt, so that's why I need to tell you what I believe is happening."

At this she had Kagome's full attention. Kagome leaned forward and looked at Sango expectantly, "Sure, what's going on Sango?"

Sango closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "I'm sorry but I'm going to have to speak quickly before Inuyasha comes back. I just want to tell you this because I know that you care deeply for Inuyasha and I just want you to know what you are getting yourself into." Without allowing Kagome to respond she quickly cut to the chase, "Inuyasha was in a relationship for about a year with a woman by the name of Kikyou. Kikyou was a local who lived here and grew up on the island. Inuyasha loved her even before they started dating and always tried to be in her good favor. Well, towards the end of their relationship, there was a baby scare." Kagome gasped loudly and raised her hand to her lips before Sango quickly reiterated, "She wasn't really pregnant, but they thought she could be. I don't know exactly what happened after wards, but I believe that Inuyasha told her that the thought of her having his children made him so happy, so he proposed to her. But, because of the fact that Kikyou couldn't accept some aspects of Inuyasha she left him and moved to another island."

Kagome soaked this all in and stared intently at the sand before gazing back at Sango. Behind Sango she saw the boys coming back towards them holding their drinks.

Trying to get rid of the dry feeling in her throat, she opened her mouth to try and ask the question she knew needed to be asked, "How long ago?"

Sango's eyes stared at Kagome sympathetically for a second before responding, "About two months before you go here."

Even that didn't kill her as much as what Sango said next.

"She looked a lot like you."

_

* * *

_

At first Kagome was really angry at the idea that Inuyasha was just using her as a replacement for Kikyou, but after thinking about it she realized that it wasn't her place to get jealous. She knew that she was leaving in just two weeks and she would most likely never see Inuyasha again, so what's that point of getting angry? They never said anything about commitment or even a future together, but…

But the way Inuyasha is it makes it so hard to understand him. How he keeps her up at night with their activities, but then sticks around to show that it wasn't just lust to him in the end, that he really cared about how she was doing and if she got anything out of it like he did. How he gets jealous every time they go to a beach and sees guys staring at her in a bikini- of course he claims her body over and over again until she admits that she only belongs to him, with him. And it was bliss.

But, and there was always a but in this situation. She always wondered if he was picturing her as Kikyou. If that's why he was so caring towards her, why he was so passionate, and why he was so possessive. It left her hurting and wanting Inuyasha to go away for a while. Of course she didn't know how to express herself so they'd both start yelling at each other until he walked out the door, only to start banging it again for her to open up, and when she did he'd tackle her to the bed and make her apologize with her screams and moans to him.

It was no use, she couldn't leave him alone just like he couldn't seem to leave her alone; which is why she decided to leave and go back to California early, because there was only so much her heart could take.

After calling Kagura up and telling her wanting to leave and go home 3 days early, Kagura quickly agreed with no comment and promptly sent her ticket confirmation number up to her room. Kagome swiftly grabbed it and set to pack her things.

_This isn't fair to Inuyasha._

Kagome paused at the thought and gently placed her things back down. Inuyasha was out with Miroku at the moment doing gods knows what at this time. But that thought about Inuyasha did stop her.

_Will you find anyone else who you love like you love Inuyasha? You dropped everything for him. Your art, your body, even your heart; who will compare?_

She placed her hand against her heart at this because she knew her heart was right in this. So what if she was a rebound, she could get Inuyasha to see that he loved her, just like she loved him! Who cares about Kikyou! She was going to go right up to Inuyasha and tell him how she felt and if he cared about her the same way, then she was going to change her life and move to Hawaii just for him.

With that thought in mind she quickly put some flip flops on to go and find him. It took her a bit before she heard him talking over at the bar they met on her Birthday night. The bar was empty except for Miroku and Inuyasha so she didn't see any problems with proclaiming her love there-

"I'm gonna go to Honolulu to see Kikyou."

His sentence made her stop cold. She then quickly turned so she could hide behind one of the surf boards by the bar on the beach, _He was going to see who, where?_

She heard Miroku give a sigh, "You don't need to you know?"

The sound of fingers tapping on the counter and then, "I know I don't need to, but I want too." There was a pause between the two men and her heart beat.

"Are you going to tell Kagome?"

At this she held her breath to try and listen to what he was saying. She knew he wouldn't do this to her, after all the care they took with each other, he wouldn't disrespect her like this and-

"There's really no need to tell Kagome anything."

She didn't even know she was running until she was running back through the lobby and got into the elevator. She didn't even know she was crying until she pressed her hands against her face, and when the ding of the elevator came she ran onto her floor and towards her room.

How stupid could she be! She started tossing her clothes into her bag, completely ignoring the clothes Inuyasha bought her because they hurt her too much. It almost looked like the money he paid her for the nights they slept together. It killed her seeing everything that they had. Even the bed disgusted her because of the multiple times they came together on it.

_I was just a toy._

Not wanting to think about him anymore, she quickly zipped up her bag and started to run out the door. But before she left she grabbed a random piece of paper and wrote her parting words to the man she thought she could get to love her.

_I know about Kikyou. Have a nice life._

_

* * *

_

Life was dull.

That's the only thing Kagome could think of when she finally got home. It took a while to calm herself down. The whole plane ride back home was filled with her crying about her broken heart…

Thank goodness Kagura booked her on 1st class seats home, she didn't know how she'd make it.

But, life must continue on, and what a dull life it has been.

It's been almost three months since she last saw Inuyasha. Because of the fact that they were always together, she never gave him her cell phone which she was grateful for.

It was so hard to move from day to day without him. Her body was so used to sleeping with him spooning behind her or curling around his body. In those three weeks Inuyasha turned her life upside down and changed it forever.

Kagome gave a gentle sigh as she started to stir the contents in her coffee cup. It was dark outside and was little chilly so she thought some tea could help calm her nerves.

She cautiously took a sip from the hot cup before looking around her. Her apartment was empty despite all the contents it held. Her hotel room with Inuyasha felt more like home than this place that she lived in for more than a year.

That's when her eyes started to fill with tears, _Inuyasha made it home._

Kagome gave a sigh and tried to hold her head up a little higher, she had to get over him and move on. He was with Kikyou by now, so why couldn't she just move on as well? I mean-

Her thoughts were interrupted by a sharp knock on her door. She looked at the time and then the door knowing that she wouldn't have expected anyone this late, but she shrugged her shoulders as she walked towards the door and tightened the belt to her robe, it could be the children down the hall, she usually let them into her apartment to play with the video games her brother Souta left the last time he visited.

"I'm coming." She then leaned forward to look into the peep hole and couldn't see anything.

Shrugging her shoulders again she pulled the chain out of the way and turned the lock on her door and opened it gently smiling, "Sorry, Shippo, but Souta took that military game you like home-"

"I'm not Shippo."

Kagome's eyes widened exponentially when her eyes landed on the sight before her. There stood in all his glory Inuyasha. She blinked her eyes and suddenly he had pushed her gently into her apartment and shut and locked the door.

She still couldn't believe her eyes as she took him in. He stood before her leaning against her door with his arms crossed and gave her the most reproachful star she had seen in her whole life. He was wearing a black long sleeved sweater that encased his arms too well. His long legs were in a pair of dark jeans that framed him so well. But it was his eyes that held her attention the most. His eyes of course held their usual fire, but it was lighted even more than she ever seen them before. His lips were twisted in a snarl and his long white hair was contained in a ponytail that was pushed over his right shoulder.

He looked like a vengeful God seeking vengeance.

And Kagome had a feeling that she was the target.

"What the fuck, Kagome!" he made her head snap up at his rough, angry voice, "I get back to the hotel room and find you gone, and find a note with my ex's name on it. What the fuck was going on through your head?!"

She opened her mouth with her own angry words and justifications but he cut her off, "Sure, I know, stupid Sango told you the supposed story of what happened between Kikyou and I. Well guess what? She told you the wrong stupid story!" it felt like the ground was shaking with how loud he was yelling at her, "Kikyou and I broke up because when we found out she could be pregnant, she couldn't stand the thought of having a kid with me because I supposedly didn't have enough money for her." He then scoffed, "Which by the way I have plenty of." Her mouth opened again to try to sooth the hurt she saw in his eyes, but he kept going, "it's a secret on the island that I'm a designer, cause I keep it that way. The 'beautiful' entryway at my brothers hotel, yea that's right my brother owns that hotel with his wife Kagura, was designed by me!" his thrust his thumb up towards himself angrily and leaned towards her direction, "And I put two and two together by the way and figured out you were nosing in on mine and Miroku's conversation," he didn't add that the reason he found out was because he was watching the security tapes trying to find her, "and you want to know what? I still stand by my decision." Kagome flinched physically but he kept going, "I wanted to see Kikyou because I wanted to go to her fucking wedding with this creep named Naraku to show that I'm over her. And there wasn't any need to tell you because I was gonna get a ring for you while I was there." He then dug his hand into his pocket, angrily grabbed a large sapphire and diamond ring and thrusted it onto her ring finger, "And I did!" He then loomed over her and stared angrily down at her as Kagome stared in shock at the ring, "Another thing!" he then rounded on her again and leaned forward until their noses were touching, "we are getting married whether you like it or not because I went through so much fucking trouble to find you because I fucking love you, and I swear to god if you deny me, then I'll-"

Kagome grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him into a demanding kiss. It didn't take long for Inuyasha to answer her passion and tumbled to the floor together.

They wrestled with each other until he had Kagome pinned to her stomach and Inuyasha quickly unzipped his fly and ripped Kagome's panties off.

Moaning and desperate, he loomed over her and grasped her hand as he entered her and set a rough pace that they both craved. And when Kagome reached her peak, she screamed her love for the man that kept on thrusting that beautiful pace throughout her haze of pleasure.

Line break

Gasping and out of strength they held each other closely as they both were shaking from their beautiful aftermath.

Inuyasha leaned down and kissed Kagome's forehead before nuzzling her neck, "I love you."

Kagome smiled a small gentle smile and leaned towards him as well and kissed his lovely lips, "I love you too."

They didn't need to tell each other the whys and the hows of their love. They just needed to let those beautiful three words hang out there for them both to hear. And then they were content

AN MAN!!! LONGEST ONE-SHOT EVER WRITTEN! NOW I CAN GET BACK TO _**CHANGING EVERYTHING**_


End file.
